


Look, No Deal

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky has misconceptions, Curiosity, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony corrects them, Voyeurism, mentions of rape/non-con, not related to any of the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve is curious what gay sex would feel like. Bucky is convinced that no man could ever enjoy getting fucked up the ass. Tony proves him wrong.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 61
Kudos: 529





	Look, No Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first up, here's a content warning: Bucky has some misconceptions about gay sex because of things he witnessed during the war and says some pretty homophobic shit. If that irks you I totally understand if you want to skip this one. But just so we're clear: Bucky doesn't hate gay people (he's bicurious himself), he just has no understanding of how anyone could every enjoy gay sex when the things he's seen (he mentions rape) tell him otherwise.
> 
> If you still want to read this, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 22: Voyeurism

“Okay, let me get this straight.” Tony rubbed a hand across his face and Steve tried not to cower under his gaze, the back of his neck already dewy with sweat. “You're asking me if gay porn is realistic or not.”

Bucky huffed, shaking his head on the other end of the couch, but Steve ignored him, keeping his eyes on Tony.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Tony sighed. “I'd ask why but I'm not quite sure I want the answer to that.”

Steve's cheeks felt very warm as he cleared his throat. “Just... curious.”

“Right. And I'm assuming you've been watching gay porn if you're asking this,” Tony said and Bucky wrinkled his nose right as Tony looked over at him. Steve knew exactly what Bucky thought about all of this, but he was surprised to see Tony frowning disapprovingly at him for it. “Which is absolutely okay and nothing to be ashamed of.”

Bucky must've heard the admonishing tone because he looked up at Tony and narrowed his eyes. Steve internally sighed.

“I know,” he said before Bucky could even open his mouth. “It's... Fury gave me pamphlets.”

“Not porn related ones, I assume,” Tony said and Steve smiled wryly.

“No. Otherwise I wouldn't ask.”

Tony hummed. “Okay. So... as I'm sure you know porn is an exaggerated version of what sex is like, no matter if it's gay or straight or whatever else. It's not realistic and it's not meant to be. But if you're asking whether or not the actors are enjoying themselves...” Tony shrugged. “That depends. Most of the actors I know do it because they love it.”

Steve wasn't going to wonder just how Tony got to know porn stars. That way lay madness and inappropriate arousal.

Still...

“Are you sure?” he asked dubiously. “It all looks... fake.”

Bucky snorted derisively. “Well, yeah. It is.”

Tony shrugged. “There's a bunch of amateur porn out there that's pretty good. I can send you some links if you want.”

Steve could feel his face heat at the thought of watching porn that Tony had recommended to him, but Bucky's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“What, just cause the camera shakes when they moan all pretty makes it less fake? Get real, Stark.”

Tony frowned. “Pretty sure you can tell if someone's actually enjoying something, Barnes.”

“Enjoy getting _fucked?”_ Bucky said it like someone else might say _torture_. “Look, if you have a pussy and the guy knows what he's doing, sure. The dick's meant to go there. But shoving it up the ass?” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Gotta hurt like a bitch. No one's gonna enjoy getting their asshole ripped.”

Steve heard alarm bells go off in his head as he watched Tony during Bucky's little rant. Tony only sat so still when he was preparing an attack. Or worse, _feeling_ attacked.

“I'm guessing you've never talked to an actual gay man,” Tony said flatly and Bucky frowned.

“I've seen what they do to the pretty boys in the barracks.” He grimaced. “Most of them bled. It's fucking vile. Why would anyone enjoy that?”

“Well obviously no one enjoys getting _raped_ ,” Tony said with a sharp edge in his voice. “It's different when the guy, you know, actually wants it.” Bucky made a derisive noise and Tony's eyes narrowed. “What, you don't think a guy could want that?”

Bucky scoffed. “Oh yeah, I'm sure they all just stand in line hoping they'll get a dick up their ass.”

“Why wouldn't they? If the guy knows what he's doing it feels fucking amazing.”

Steve's mouth suddenly felt very dry. "So you, uh... you have –"

"Had a dick up my ass? Yeah," Tony said testily and Bucky froze.

"Oh, fuck. I didn't –" He swallowed, giving Tony a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I didn't know –"

"I _liked_ it," Tony snapped, glaring at him. "Because it feels good when you do it right. So you can shove your pity right up your ass, Barnes. If you can fit it in with that giant stick up there."

Bucky's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

"That maybe, just maybe, you could accept that gay sex is natural and beautiful and just as valid as het sex," Tony spat. "Cause let me tell you, the kind of attitude you're putting forth here is really fucking toxic."

"So..." They both turned to him and Steve struggled to keep his shoulders from hunching as he cleared his throat. "It... doesn't hurt? It feels good?"

Tony's eyes softened with something like understanding and while a part of Steve wanted to turn tail and bury his curiosity six feet under, a much bigger part of him reveled in that look as if it were a glass of water in the desert.

"It _can_ hurt when you don't prepare enough," Tony said and Steve nodded, hanging on to every word. "The first time, yeah, it'll probably hurt a little. But ideally you'd take your time with it. Stretch properly, lots of foreplay to get you going... it's one of my favorite parts of sex to do that for someone." He turned to Bucky, his eyes gaining a hard edge. "It's the same when you have sex with a woman. Or are you one of the bastards who just shoves it in?"

"No," Bucky said, a little offended. Steve could practically see the wheels turning behind his eyes. "So with a man you... I mean, you can't get him wet. How do you –"

"Lube." Tony smiled wryly. "Lots and lots of lube. Was that a thing back in the day or am I blowing your mind here?"

Steve chuckled. "I'm pretty sure the ancient Greeks used oils for sex, Tony."

"Okay, good." Tony nodded. "So yes, lube. You gotta use your fingers first, one at a time, get him nice and loose. Can feel a bit weird at first, but you get used to it."

“Men finger each other?” Bucky said, honest surprise in his voice and Tony's face lost the rest of its tension.

“You have no idea how gay sex works, do you?”

Bucky frowned. “I've seen it happen.”

“Yeah, okay. But men fucking because they're frustrated is a lot different than two men who actually care about making each other feel good.”

Steve could see the doubt behind Bucky's eyes and clearly Tony could too because he smiled.

“Take it from me. It can feel great if you do it right.”

“And how do you do it right?” Steve blurted out before he could think better of it and Tony paused for a moment before his face pulled into a thoughtful frown.

“It's not – I mean, there's no surefire guide to sex, it's different from man to man. I'm not sure I can –“

“So you don't know,” Bucky cut him off and Tony glared at him. “Yeah, okay. If you're not sure then your word doesn't mean shit.”

Tony puffed up like a rooster, his eyes narrowing. “Ask any of the men I've slept with, Barnes. I could fuck you so good you'd be crying for it.”

Bucky scoffed. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Steve blinked. It clearly took a second for Bucky to realize what he'd just said because when it hit him he froze, then frowned, pointedly not taking it back. Tony stared at him, hesitance and challenge warring behind his eyes.

“Are you serious?”

Bucky scoffed but Steve could see how tightly his fists were clenched. “What? Going back on your word, Stark?”

Tony scowled at him. “Not that I wouldn't love to make you eat your words, but if you're doing this just because –“

“Steve wanted to watch men fuck, right?” Bucky said, looking over at him. Steve's palms were suddenly very sweaty. He had no idea what his face looked like right now. “Make it a real life demonstration. All the better.”

“You're sure,” Tony said, firm in a way that made it clear this was his final warning. Bucky smirked.

“Bring it, Stark.”

Steve flinched when Tony took a sudden step forward, reaching for Bucky's face –

And gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Bucky twitched, looking at Tony suspiciously when Tony leaned into his space, their faces only inches apart.

“I'm not gonna hold you down and shove it in,” Tony said quietly and Steve could see Bucky's nostrils flare as he sucked in a breath. “I'm not gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow. So if that's what you expect I'm gonna call this off right now.”

Steve could see Bucky grind his teeth. “So what are you gonna do? Bore me to sleep?”

Steve almost expected Tony to get angry or indignant or _something_ , but instead Tony smiled, tracing Bucky's lips with one finger. He could see Bucky's shoulders tense as he fought the urge to react.

“I'll take my time,” Tony said in a low voice that was almost a purr. It was shockingly attractive. “And then I'm gonna give it to you. _Extremely sweetly_.”

Steve could see the exact moment Bucky realized he'd miscalculated. There was a second where they all held their breaths, waiting for the evening to tip one way or the other, and then Bucky closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked up at Tony. His eyes burned with challenge.

“Bring it on, asshole.”

Tony's lips twitched with an aborted smirk before he looked over at Steve with a serious expression.

“Is this okay with you? Because if it's not we'll move somewhere else.”

Steve swallowed hard, said goodbye to his sanity, and nodded. “Yeah. I'm okay.”

“Good.” That word made something in Steve's stomach coil tight, but Tony turned away before he could figure out why, kneeling on the couch so he was straddling Bucky. Bucky's hands immediately found Tony's hips, his brow furrowing.

“Shouldn't I be –“

“No,” Tony said firmly, wrapping his arms around Bucky's shoulders. “I like it this way.” And then he leaned down and kissed Bucky square on the lips.

Steve couldn't help the surprised hiss that escaped him, his fingers twitching at the same time Bucky's did before he relaxed into the kiss, quickly taking control of it. Tony let him and Steve was under no illusion that it wasn't a conscious move on his part to get Bucky more comfortable, to ease him into this. It made Steve's stomach clench with a sudden arousal that was as shocking as it was overwhelming.

Tony took his time unbuttoning his own shirt, never breaking their kiss as he slipped it off his shoulders. Bucky's hands roamed up his back and Steve had the fleeting thought that Bucky wasn't nearly as hesitant as he'd expected him to be when Tony reached for Bucky's shirt and pulled it over his head. Steve was intensely aware that he was now the most clothed person in the room and it sent a bolt of heat to his cock that – to his mortification – was already hard in his pants.

Tony sat back just enough to look at Bucky's chest, sliding his hands down over the firm planes of muscle. It gave Steve the opportunity to ogle the place where Tony's flesh met the arc reactor, a complicated net of scars and raised tissue that he was itching to feel with his hands. Bucky seemed just as captivated and Tony noticed, giving him a small smile.

“You can touch. I don't bite.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, clearly calling his bluff, and Tony grinned, putting his hands on Bucky's knees so his chest was even more on display. Bucky took the invitation, spreading his fingers on either side of the arc so that the blue light reflected on his skin as well as Tony's. It was weirdly beautiful. Steve couldn't tear his eyes away.

They both hissed when Tony rocked forward ever so slowly and Steve felt his mouth go dry when he noticed the bulge in Tony's sweat pants, tenting them obscenely. Bucky seemed to hesitate for a second before his eyes narrowed with determination, gently pushing Tony off him so he could fumble his pants open and pull them down his legs. Tony did the same and soon enough they were both naked, Tony already hard and leaking, Bucky well on his way there.

“Last chance to back out,” Tony said and Bucky scoffed as he turned around, kneeling on the couch so he could – “No. Other way.”

Bucky frowned at Tony. “Thought you wanted my ass, Sta–“

“On your back. I want you to lie down for this.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow but followed Tony's command, stretching out on the couch with his head propped up on the arm rest. Tony knelt down at his feet, urging Bucky's hips up so he could put a pillow under them. Steve could see Bucky's knees knock together almost self-consciously before he deliberately splayed them open, baring himself to Tony. And Steve, who found himself already struggling to keep his breathing even.

“There you go.” Tony turned just enough to glance at Steve. “Could you get lube and a condom? Second drawer in my bedroom cabinet.”

Steve immediately jumped into action, feeling weirdly unbalanced as he walked into Tony's bedroom to fetch what they needed. He tried to keep his stride casual as he came back into the living room and handed it to Tony, his face burning when Tony's eyes caught on the obvious erection in his pants. Tony didn't say anything though, accepting the unsuspecting bottle and the condom with a brisk nod before he put them down on the table.

“Get to it, Stark, I don't have all day,” Bucky snarked but Tony wasn't phased, his face calm and relaxed as he started sliding his hands up and down Bucky's chest, his arms, his sides. Before long Bucky started squirming, his brows knitting together in frustration. “Seriously, if you –“

Steve's breathing hitched at the same time as Bucky's when Tony suddenly bent down. He couldn't see with Tony's head in the way but if Bucky's eyes widening like that was any indication –

“Fuck –“ Bucky gritted out, grabbing hold of Tony's head, but Tony wasn't deterred, just kept moving ever so slightly back and forth. Steve was close to craning his neck so he could get a better view. “Don't fucking –“

“Patience, Buckaroo,” Tony said calmly, his mouth apparently still unoccupied. Then he looked over his shoulder. “You might wanna move over here, Steve. Best seat in the house.”

He nodded at the armchair right next to them and Steve nodded, getting up and all but stumbling over to the chair. Tony was right, he really could see everything from here, and it made his cock throb something fierce to watch as Tony leaned down and traced Bucky's abs with his lips, not quite touching his cock.

“You really want me to fall asleep, don't you?” Bucky said but the tension in his shoulders gave him away as he watched Tony kiss his way up his stomach. Tony smiled.

“You don't make the rules here. That's the whole point, Bucko.”

Bucky scoffed but Tony just kept going at the same glacial pace, rubbing his goatee along Bucky's ribs. Steve jumped when Bucky suddenly flinched, letting out a choked moan, and it took Steve a moment to notice that Tony's hand had crept up to wrap around Bucky's cock, stroking it slowly but firmly. The muscles in Bucky's thighs looked tense as bridge supports as he clearly fought to keep still.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Bucky said through clenched teeth and Tony hummed.

“You have a really nice body. Just wanna take advantage of it while I can.”

Bucky looked so stunned for a second that Steve couldn't suppress a small laugh that made Bucky glare at him.

“Shut up, punk.”

“Hey, eyes on me.” Tony must've done something because Bucky gasped and twitched, head whipping back around to stare at Tony's hand. “Steve, the lube.”

Tony could've easily reached it himself and the realization that Tony _wanted_ Steve to hand it to him made Steve flush as he grabbed the bottle and held it out. Tony flicked it open with his thumb, holding his palm up underneath it.

“Squeeze.”

Steve did, feeling a little light-headed as the lube dripped into Tony's open hand. Tony thanked him with a smile before he rubbed the liquid between his hands, warming it up. Bucky watched him like a hawk.

“No need to be nervous. I'll go easy on you.”

As expected Bucky bristled at the indirect challenge. “I've been ready for ages, you fucker.”

“You're tense as fuck,” Tony said flatly, putting his hand back on Bucky's cock and stroking him once. Bucky's left hand clenched hard enough to make the metal creak. “Let me help you with that.”

Steve watched, so focussed that it almost felt like Tony was touching _him_ , giving his cock firm strokes with a twist at the top that made Bucky's head drop back onto the armrest. He could see the way Bucky's muscles started straining with pleasure, hips stuttering up into the touch until he found a nice rhythm, fucking Tony's fist with every stroke. Tony let him for a while before he pushed Bucky's hips down, speeding up his strokes enough to make Bucky gasp, his back arching off the couch.

“That feel good?” Tony asked rhetorically and Bucky let out a breathless sort of laugh, glaring at Tony to offset the teeth-baring grin on his face.

“You know it does, you fucking –“ He grunted, hitting the back of the couch with a fist when Tony's hand slowed down almost to a stop, knuckles white with how hard he was gripping Bucky's cock. Bucky's mouth dropped open when Tony stroked up, slowly, keeping up the pressure the whole way. “Oh – oh, _fuck_ –“

“Even better?” Tony asked with a cheeky smirk, but Bucky didn't respond beyond pushing his hips up into Tony's grip. Tony followed the motion with his hand, not letting Bucky set the pace. Bucky huffed as he let his hips drop again, tilting his head up just enough to glare at Tony. “Drop the attitude, pop freeze. I'm gonna get you off eventually.”

“Could've done that already if you'd stop fucking around,” Bucky said but Tony just hummed, unimpressed.

“Where's the fun in that?”

Steve squeezed his thighs together to get _some_ relief on his aching cock when Tony kept stroking Bucky so slowly it looked like he was barely moving. It apparently didn't feel like nothing though, judging by the way Bucky kept grinding his teeth, his face contorted into a pleasured grimace. Steve had never imagined what Bucky would look like in the throes of lust, but – fuck, it was a good look on him.

Steve almost didn't notice when Tony's other hand made its way down to Bucky's ass, but the way Bucky's whole body suddenly tensed made it hard to miss.

“Relax,” Tony said and Bucky scoffed.

“Easy for you to say. You're not the one getting a cock shoved up your ass.”

Tony's brows furrowed for a second before they smoothed back out, the hand on Bucky's cock slowly speeding up again. “No shoving, I told you. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt.”

“Didn't you say it always hurts the first time?” Bucky asked challengingly and Tony's eyes turned weirdly serious as he returned Bucky's glare with an even look.

“I'll make sure it doesn't hurt.”

Steve gulped around the sudden lump in his throat when Tony enunciated every word as clearly as possible, saying it almost like a promise. Even Bucky seemed stumped by his sincerity. Tony smiled.

“Now do you want to get off or not? Cause we're both hard as fuck and I'd like to do something about that soon.”

Bucky gave a startled laugh and Tony looked pleased as punch when Bucky choked on a groan as he started stroking him again, his other hand still tracing lines through Bucky's asscrack. Steve had to admire Tony for how easily he'd distracted Bucky from it, getting the almost comfortable atmosphere back.

“This is gonna feel weird at first,” Tony warned as he twisted his wrist, rubbing between Bucky's cheeks with a single finger now. Bucky's face tightened but he didn't tense up as he nodded, clearly bracing himself –

Steve couldn't suppress a gasp when Tony pushed in, slowly but surely, all the way up to the first knuckle. Bucky let out a heavy breath, a furrow between his eyes as Tony kept stroking him, flicking his thumb over the head now and again.

“That – does feel weird,” Bucky finally said and Tony smiled apologetically.

“Yeah, I know. Bout to be a whole lot better though.” Bucky's eyes glinted with curiosity as well as doubt and Tony used his moment of distraction to push in further, making Bucky let out a heavy breath. “Still okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky grunted and Steve could see sweat forming on his brow. For a second he was tempted to lean forward and brush it away, but he held himself back, clenching his hands into fists on his thighs.

“Good.” Tony's hand slid down from Bucky's cock to grip his balls for a moment, more testing than actually fondling, and Bucky jolted, his mouth dropping open with surprised pleasure. “Okay. That's a yes.”

Bucky gasped when Tony grabbed his balls more firmly, rolling them in his palm, and the noise he made went straight to Steve's cock. He was so focused on Bucky's face that when he looked back down he was surprised to find Tony's finger pushed all the way in, his hand nestled snugly between Bucky's asscheeks.

Tony had a concentrated look on his face, one that made his eyes dark and focused, and Steve was struck by the sudden need to have Tony look at _him_ like that, to see him like that. It took his breath away for a second, but a sudden gasp from Bucky ripped him from his stupor. Bucky's eyes were wide, staring down at Tony's hands like he'd never seen them before. “What the fuck was that?”

Tony grinned like the cat that got the cream. “Right there, huh?”

“What the–“ Bucky broke off into a moan, hips twisting down onto Tony's hands as his composed mask crumbled to reveal unbridled pleasure. “Oh fuck, that's –“

“Told you,” Tony said smugly, but Bucky didn't even react to the taunt, just kept pressing back into Tony's touch as Tony started moving both of his hands. Steve had to put a fist to his mouth to keep from making any inappropriate noise. “One more now.”

Bucky grunted when Tony retracted his hand only to come back with two fingers. He looked significantly more uncomfortable now, his shoulders tense and his back straight. “Uh –“

“Hurts?” Tony asked and Bucky shook his head, breathing harder now.

“No, just – gimme a second.”

Tony nodded, idly stroking Bucky's cock as they waited until Bucky's muscles unwound enough for him to lie back on the cushions and give Tony a small nod. The first few thrusts of Tony's fingers were cautious and shallow, but once Bucky started pushing back on him Tony went deeper, twisting his wrist incrementally until –

“Fuck!” Bucky shouted, back bowing when Tony did – whatever it was he did, his thighs trembling as Tony started stroking his cock in tandem. “Oh my – fuck, Stark, if you don't –“

“Sorry, couldn't help myself,” Tony said innocently when Bucky slumped down on the couch, his breathing much rougher than before. “One more finger, then I'll give you what you want.”

“Who says I want shit from you?” Bucky gritted out but the way he kept thrusting down on Tony's fingers undermined the sentiment. “Fuck, I'm ready now, just do it.”

“My pace,” Tony reminded him and Steve was about as ready to scream in frustration as Bucky looked, the armrests of his chair creaking when he dug his fingers in. He almost swallowed his tongue when Tony suddenly looked over, eyes only staying on his face for a second before they dipped down to where Steve's cock was straining in his pants, entirely too obvious. Steve felt himself flush, but before he could say anything Tony spoke.

“You can jerk off if you want.”

Steve's brain ground to a halt, his cock twitching when the meaning of Tony's words suddenly hit him. “I –“

He couldn't formulate a response if he tried, sweating bullets as Tony just kept staring at him until Bucky turned his head and gave Steve an exasperated look.

“Get your cock out, Stevie. Ain't no one gonna judge you.”

Steve sucked in a breath but Tony and Bucky had already turned away, focussed on each other. His fingers were trembling when he reached for his belt, opening it just enough to pull down his zipper and reach inside. He jolted at the first brush of his fingers against his sensitive cock, biting his lip to hold back a groan. Fuck, he was way too close already.

“Still okay?” he heard Tony ask and when he looked up Bucky had an arm thrown over his face, nodding tersely. A look down showed him that Tony had apparently added that third finger, his hand moving slowly back and forth. It didn't take long before Bucky relaxed and Tony could fuck him more smoothly. God, Tony was _fucking_ Bucky, Tony was _inside_ Bucky –

Steve groaned under his breath, his fingers clenching as he finally pulled his cock out through his fly, just holding it loosely at the base. He knew if he touched himself now he'd go off in seconds, wound so tight that his thighs were trembling with it. He wanted to make it last.

“I think you're ready,” Tony said and Bucky gave him a half-hearted glare.

“ _Been_ ready, you shmuck. Just fuck me already.”

Tony tutted as he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his discarded shirt. “Jeez, so bossy. I have feelings, you know?”

Bucky rolled his eyes so hard it almost looked painful. “I have lots of feelings too. There's this ache in my ballsack, you got anything for that?”

Tony laughed and Steve could see Bucky's lips twitch too. “Yeah, alright. Just a second.”

The sight of Tony taking the condom and rolling it down over his dick suddenly drove it home for Steve that this was real, this was actually happening. Bucky must've had similar thoughts because he suddenly went very still, watching Tony like a hawk as he got into position, hoisting Bucky's legs up over his shoulders.

“I'm gonna go slow. Stop me if it hurts,” Tony said seriously and Bucky didn't even make a quip, just nodded as Tony grabbed his cock and guided the tip to Bucky's hole.

They both hissed when he finally pushed forward and it took a second before he actually slipped in, stopping as soon as the head was inside. Steve found that he was breathing just as heavily as them, squeezing his cock tightly to hold himself back as he watched Tony rock his hips in tiny increments, pushing further and further inside until they were pressed flush together, Tony's hips against Bucky's ass. They looked incredible like this, panting hard and drenched with sweat, and Steve had the fleeting thought that he could watch this for the rest of his life.

He shook it off, snapping back into the moment when Tony started pulling out, just as slowly as he had pushed in. His cock was glistening with lube and it made Steve's stomach clench with want, his hips twitching up into his hand at the same time that Tony pushed back in, his head falling forward as his mouth dropped open.

“Fuck, you're tight,” he said and Bucky huffed, kicking at Tony's back with his heels.

“Just get going. I'm not gonna break.”

Tony gave him a playful glare. “What did I say? No shoving.” He leaned down just enough to nip at Bucky's lips, giving him a shit-eating grin when he pulled back. “I'm gonna be... nice and sweet.”

Bucky's mouth twisted into a smirk as he laid back, deliberated crossing his arms behind his head. “Alright then. Show me what you got.”

What followed was – Steve couldn't describe it any differently – torture. Tony thrust into Bucky at a steady pace and Steve could see on Bucky's face just how good it was. But also how it wasn't _enough_.

Every time Bucky seemed like he was getting somewhere Tony stopped, muffling Bucky's protests with kisses before he started again, rocking in and out like there was nothing he'd rather be doing. It was almost jarring to see Tony – one of the most impatient people Steve knew – treat something with such diligence, almost as if he could do this forever. Maybe he could.

Steve certainly couldn't. His cock was so hard it was starting to hurt and he knew without question that it would only take a few strokes to get himself off. The soft sighs Bucky kept making were enough to make his gut burn liquid hot with lust, but Steve couldn't tear his eyes away from the place where Tony's cock kept disappearing into Bucky's body, flushed red and so, so hard. Steve's fingers were cramping with the urge to touch it.

When Bucky's noises finally transformed from impatient into frustrated Tony shifted his knees wider on the couch, changing the angle of his thrusts and –

“Ooooh,” Bucky groaned, long and loud as he practically melted into the cushions. Tony's lips stretched into a satisfied smile, his forehead dewy with sweat, and Steve wanted to kiss him almost as much as he wanted to grip Bucky's hair and bite his neck. Fuck, if they didn't get moving soon he would – he would –

“Ready to eat your words, Barnes?” Tony asked breathlessly and Bucky snorted, trailing off into a grunt when Tony shifted his hips.

“Yeah, yeah. Go on. Fuck me.”

Steve's hands spasmed, his cock twitching at hearing Bucky say that, and Tony's eyes went dark as he leaned over Bucky, pushing his thighs flat against his chest –

And then Tony fucked him, so hard his thighs slapped against Bucky's ass with every thrust. Steve's gasp was completely drowned out by the sound Bucky made, something between a moan and a wail that sent a shiver down Steve's spine. Bucky's toes curled in the air above them, his mouth opening wide as Tony drove into him, pushing him flat against the cushions.

“Oh, fuck –“ he groaned and Tony made a punched out noise when Bucky pulled him closer, adjusting the angle. “Fuck, Tony, de–“

Bucky keened, arching off the couch as Tony went faster, his fingers digging visibly into Tony's shoulders. Steve felt like he was about to burst, his balls drawing up just from watching them, oh fuck, it was as if he could _feel_ them, feel their pleasure as Tony fucked Bucky so hard the couch creaked under them –

Steve couldn't see Bucky's cock from this angle but when Tony's arm moved and Bucky's moans suddenly changed pitch he had to hold onto the armchair with his free hand, digging his fingers in hard to keep from coming right along with Bucky. Tony fucked him through it, never slowing until Bucky stopped twitching with the aftershocks. Then he pulled out, tugged the condom off with shaking fingers and wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking himself off furiously.

“Oh fuck –“ he groaned and Steve bit down on a whimper as his hand clenched on his cock, just a little longer, just a little –

He gasped when Tony suddenly looked over, locking eyes with him right as his hips stuttered and his cock started jerking as he – oh – oh, _fuck_ –

Steve reared back, his spine coiling as he came so hard it was almost too much, his whole body pounding with pleasure, wave after wave rolling through him until he thought it would never stop, winding him tighter and tighter and tighter –

The last few spurts made his thighs spasm as he milked himself dry, slowly coming back to his senses. He couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears as he came down, his back slumping further and further in his seat. A sudden grip on his biceps startled him.

“–ey, Steve. You okay?” he heard as if from underwater and he blearily blinked his eyes open to find Tony looking at him in concern, Bucky a solemn presence at his back. Steve took a deep breath and nodded, relaxing even further when Bucky put a hand on his shoulder.

“Seriously, you okay? You blacked out for a second there.”

“Yeah,” Steve croaked, swallowing to try and clear his throat. “Sorry. Wow. That was intense.”

“Tell me about it,” Tony said with an amused undertone. “Guess I won our bet, huh?”

“There was no bet,” Bucky said. Steve could hear the smile in his voice though. “But yeah, I can admit when I'm wrong. That was something else.”

“Something good,” Steve said unthinkingly and saw both of them freeze for a second before they smiled at him. Someone brushed a hand through his hair and Steve leaned into the touch, humming happily.

“Yeah,” Tony said quietly. “Something good.”

Steve was still so out of it that he barely remembered how he made it to his room, much less how he changed into pajamas and tucked himself in. But when he woke up feeling warm and rested and found the two most important people in his life on either side of him he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face.

Yeah. Something good indeed.


End file.
